Cute My Dongsaeng, Jongin
by Yehet Ohorat
Summary: No Summary Hunkai, HanKai, KrisKai, ChanKai


Cute My Dongsaeng, Jongin! {Part 1}

Pairing : HunKai, HanKai, KrisKai, ChanKai

...ooOOoo...

memliki dongsaeng yang imut, manis, polos dan seksi itu memang sungguh menyusahkan, dan juga menyulitkan.

bagaimana tidak, aku sebagai hyung harus ekstra protektif menjaganya agar tidak ada namja - namja sialan diluar sana mengganggu dongsaengku itu.

...

perkenalkan namaku adalah Luhan Kim, seorang namja tampan yang sangat di puja - puja oleh setiap gadis - gadis dan juga namja - namja uke. aku adalah seorang presdir di perusahaan milik keluargaku. jangan mengira aku sudah tua, umurku masih 22 tahun.

aku memiliki seorang dongsaeng yang manis, imut, polos dan juga seksi disaat yang bersamaan. dongsaengku bernama Kim Jongin. aku dan dia hanya berjarak 8 tahun, dan dia masih berada di tingkat dua sekolah menengah pertama.

dari yang aku dengar dari para mata - mata yang aku sewa, banyak namja - namja mesum yang mencoba untuk mendekatinya. terutama namja mesum yang bernama Sehun.

Sehun adalah namja mesum yang selalu mendekati Jongin. Bahkan terkadang Sehun juga mencoba - coba untuk mencium Dongsaengku Jongin.

andai saja aku disana, sudah ku pastikan namja mesum yang bernama Sehun itu tidak akan berumur panjang.

Bukan hanya Sehun saja yang mencoba untuk mendekati Jongin, bahkan teman - temanku pun mencoba untuk mendekatinya.

di mulai dari Kris, yang selalu mengambil kesempatan untuk memegang bahkan mencium Jongin dan juga Chanyeol yang selalu mencari cari perhatian Jongin.

dan semua itu membuat aku kesal dan jika saja tidak ada hukum, mungkin sudah aku bunuh mereka sedari dulu.

...

saat ini aku sedang duduk santai di sofa sambil menyesap kopi yang sudah di siapkan oleh bibi Han yang bekerja disini. aku membalik koran yang sedari tadi kubaca. walaupun aku sudah pintae, tapi aku harus tau bagaimana perkembangan dari negara inikan.

"Lulu Hyung~~"

oh suara penuh aegyo itu...

aku segera membalik badanku dan kulihat dongsaeng manisku sedang berjalan kearahku.

Grep~~

"pagi, Jongie" ujarku setelah memeluknya dan juga memberinya ciuman selamat pagi di pipinya yang lembut itu.

tolong jangan berpikir yang aneh dengan apa yang aku lakukan tadi. hal seperti itu sudah menjadi rutinitas di antara kami berdua. bahkan saat malam hari aku juga akan mencium dahinya. jadi jangan berpikir yang aneh - aneh.

"Pagi Lulu hyung~~"

aku mengusak rambut halusnya itu dengan lembut.

"hyung~, aku kita sarapan, Jongie sudah lapar"

aku tersenyum lembut kearah Jongin.

"kajja kita sarapan"

aku pun menarik tangan dongsangku ke meja makan rumah kami yang ada di dekat dapur.

...

selesai dari sarapan, aku segera menyiapkan diriku untuk mengantar Jongin. sedikit merapikan rambutku, dan, tadda, aku semakin tampan. hahahaha.

aku mengambil kunci mobil pribadiku dan segera berjalan keluar rumah untuk menunggunya disana. mungkin dia lagi bersiap siap di kamarnya.

selagi menunggu tidak salahkan aku melihat gadget milikku.

kalian tau apa yang kulihat?

ini adalah video panas, benar - benar video panas.

bagaimana tidak, lihat aku sedang melihat seorang namja yang sedang memasak di dekat api yang cukup besar.

pasti kalian sedang mikir yang tidak - tidak.

Ya, dasar mesum.

lagian aku tidak mungkin melihat video yang seperti 'itu' disini. bisa - bisa Jongin melihatnya dan itu sungguh berbahaya.

aku biasanya melihat video 'itu' di kantor ku.

oke, oke kenapa kita jadi membahas tentang masalah tidak pentin itu?

"hyung~~~, kajja kita pergi"

aku gadgetku saat mendengar suara Jongin dari belakang.

mataku membulat sempurna saat melihat pakaiannya saat ini.

kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang, padahal dia sudah lebih dari 2 tahun memakai pakaiaan sekolahnya.

"ada apa hyung?" tanyanya dengan memiringkan kepalanya dan juga mengedipkan matanya.

"ke...kenapa bajumu sangat tipis Jongie?"

kenapa aku jadi gugup? dasar Luhan bodoh, dia dongsaengmu jadi jangan aneh - aneh dech Luhan.

lihat saja bagaimana tipisnya baju dongsaengku, bahkan lekuk tubuh dongsaengku terlihat dan juga niple merah menggodanya juga terlihat.

Ya, Kim Luhan, hilangkan pikiran mesummu, arra.

"benarkah? ini baju yang di kasih Sehun hyung kepadaku kemarin"

rasanya rahangku hampir jatuh saat mendengar perkataan polos dongsaengku itu. akan aku bunuh nanti si Sehun itu.

"sebaiknya kau ganti baju yang biasa saja Jongie, hyung akan menunggumu disini" ujarku sambil memijat pelipisku.

"tapi Sehun hyung menyuruhku menggunakan baju ini, kalau tidak dia akan marah padaku" ujarnya dengan mata yang berkaca dan juga bibir yang terpoutkan.

aaarrghhh, aku bisa gila jika seperti ini.

"ganti baju sekarang, atau kau tidak hyung antar ke sekolah"

"ta.."

"tenang saja Jongie, Kris hyung akan mengantarmu kesekolah baby"

sejak kapan Si tiang ini berada di sini?  
Oh sial, dia mulai mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"ya, Kris Wu, lepaskan tanganmu dari dongsaengku atau kau tidak akan melihat matahari lagi nanti" ujarku dengan nada yang menyeramkan.

bagaimana tidak, lihat si tiang itu memeluk pinggang dongsaengku dengan erat, bahkan mencium - cium lehernya.

"aku tidak mau, dongsaengmu sungguh seksi Luhan" ujarnya perpotongan leher Jongie.

PLETAK

"Aw, kau mau membuatku amnesia eoh? ini sungguh sakit"

"aku tidak peduli, itu memang pantas kau dapatkan. kajja Jongie, hyung akan mengantarmu ke sekolah"

aku menarik tangan kiri Dongsaengku.

"pai pai Kris hyung~~" ujarnya dengan melambaikan tangannya kearah Kris, dan di balas Kris dengan senyuman mesum sambil mengusap kepalanya yang tadi ku pukul.

"Pagi Jongie baby~"

Oh Sial, tiang listrik satu lagi datang kesini.

"Pagi Chanie hyung~~"

Sejak kapan, Jongin memanggil tiang ini dengan Chanie? pasti ini di suruh oleh si maniak itu.

"hahaha, kau terlihat sangat seksi menggunakana pakaian itu. apa kau mau 'tidur' dengan Chanie hyung nanti malam?"

Eoh? mwoya?

"tidak mau, Jongie mau tidur dengan Lulu hyung saja"

hahaha, rasakan itu tiang. kau tidak akan bisa 'tidur' dengan dongsaengku.

"kalau dengan Kris Hyung"

tiang ini lagi, ngapain coba mengajak dongsaengku 'tidur' dengannya. apa dia belum jera juga ya habis aku pukul?

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan imut.

"ayolah mau, nanti hyung belikan eskrim yang banyak untuk Jongie"

"eskrim? Jongie mau ^0^"

sial, tau aja dia kalau dongsaengku ini suka eskrim.

"tidak boleh Jongie, biar hyung yang nanti beli es krim untuk Jongie, sekarang Jongie masuk ke dalam mobil, biar hyung antar kesekolah" ujar ku dan segera membukakan pintu mobil supaya dongsaengku masuk kedalam.

"dan untuk kalian berdua, lihat saja jika kalian berani menggoda dongsaengku lagi, akan aku cekik kalian berdua" ancamku dan segera berjalan ke arah kursi mengemudi.

"coba saja kalau bisa, hahahaha"

arrrgghh... aku mengeram kesal mendengar mereka tertawa.

aku menyalakan mesin mobilku.

"pai pai Chanie hyung, Kris hyung" ujar Jongie sambil melambaikan tangan melalui jendela yang telah dibukanya.

"pai pai sexy baby, muach"

Hoek, rasanya aku mau muntah lihat mereka berdua yang sok manis seperti itu.

segera aku jalankan mobilku menuju ke sekolah dongsaengku meninggalkan kedua tiang itu yang masih melambaikan tangan kepada Jongin.

...

TBC

Yehet~~ Yehet~~  
Akhirnya ff ini selesai.

jika ada yang niat membaca nya silakan, tapi jangan lupa review ya.

kekekekeke


End file.
